Dragon Ball Z  A Day at the Amusement Park
by saiyan-sized
Summary: Vegeta had promised Trunks to take him to "Super Happy Funtime Land" for his birthday and ends up bringing Goku and Goten too. What he thinks will be the worst day of his life becomes his greatest and he learns what true hapiness is.


Dragonball Z – A Day at the Amusement Park

"But dad, you promised!" Trunks whined.

"NO!" Vegeta shouted.

"C'mon, you promised you'd take me to the amusement park for my birthday, and that was months ago!"

"I said no and that's final!"

"C'mon, Vegeta, spend some time with your son and have some fun doing it. I do remember you promising him." Bulma joined in.

"Fine. We'll go to the amusement park."

"YAAAAAY! Can Goten come too? And maybe Goku?"

"NO!"

"Vegeta! Bring Goten and Goku. C'mon, it would be fun for you guys."

"Fine."

"Double-yay!"

_Boy am I gonna regret this…It was bad enough taking Trunks and now I have to take Kakarrot and his brat._

"C'mon dad, don't sulk! This is gonna be fun. I can hang out with Goten and you can hang out with Goku."

So Trunks and Vegeta jumped into the family car and set off to Goku's house.

"Dad, I'm bored!" Goten said.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Goku asked.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Chi Chi.

Chi Chi opened the door to find Trunks excitedly bouncing up and down and Vegeta with his arms folded across his chest and his face scrunched up.

"Is Goten and Goku home?" asked Trunks.

"Yes. I'll get them." she replied. "Goku, Goten get your fat butts over here! Vegeta and Trunks are here to see you."

"Hi Vegeta! What brings you here?" Goku asked.

"Well, supposedly I promised to take Trunks to Super Happy Funtime Land. Trunks wanted Goten to come and I thought maybe you'd like to come too."

"Of course we would love to come!" Goku and Goten said in unison.

"YAY!" shouted Trunks.

"Oh no you don't!" Chi Chi said angrily. "You're not taking my little Goten on dangerous roller coasters. The seatbelts could fail and then he'd fall out of the car and die and I don't know what I'd do without my little Goten."

"But mom…I can fly." Goten whined.

"C'mon Chi Chi. They make those things super safe. Goten and I will come home unharmed." Goku reasoned with her.

"He's right. Capsule Corp designs very safe roller coasters." Vegeta said.

"How do you know?" Chi Chi asked.

"Because my wife is Bulma who is now the head of Capsule Corp. DUHHHHH!"

"Fine. But if Goten comes home with just one hair missing from his pretty little head… then you're dead Goku!"

"He'll be fine."

"Then if you're all ready lets go."

Everyone jumped into the car and Vegeta hit the gas. Goten and Trunks sat in the back seat while Goku rode shotgun.

"Let's sing some songs!" Goku said.

"WE ARE NOT SINGING SONGS!" Vegeta shouted as the car swerved.

"C'mon, lighten up Vegeta. We're supposed to be having fun and you're being a party pooper."

"Yeeeeaaahhhh." Goten and Trunks said in unison.

_God, help me now…save me from this nightmare…_

Goku, Goten and Trunks turned on the radio and flipped through the stations. They came upon Ke$ha's tick tock and turned the sound to max.

"WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELIN' LIKE P DIDDY. GRAB MY GLASSES, I'M OUT THE DOOR I'M GOING TO HIT THIS CITY. BEFORE I LEAVE I BRUSH MY TEETH WITH A BOTTLE OF JACK BECAUSE WHEN I LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT I AIN'T COMIN' BACK. I'M TALKING PEDICURES ON OUR TOES, TOES, TRYIN' ON ALL OUR CLOTHES, CLOTHES, BOYS BLOWIN' UP OUR PHONES, PHONES, DROP TOP AND PLAYIN' OUR FAVORITE CD'S, GOIN' OUT TO THE PARTIES, TRYIN' TO GET A LITTLE BIT TIPSY… DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP, DJ BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT TILL' WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK, BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP NO! OOOAAAHHHH! OOOOAAAHHH!" Goku, Goten, and Trunks scream at the top of their lungs.

"SHUT UP! You guys are so annoying."

"Why do you have to suck all the fun out of everything dad? Why can't you just be happy for once and express some emotion that isn't anger?"

"Because, what is there to be happy about?"

"Well there's spending some time with me, going on rides, talking to Goku, singing in the car…there's a lot of things to be happy about on this trip."

"Fine…I'll try. But no promises."

All of a sudden, a squirrel ran out into the middle of the road running after a nut.

"Dad, look out, SQUIRREL!"

They then heard a thump and hit a bump. When they looked back, they saw the squirrel's bushy tail slowly waging through the breeze while its dead body sat there bleeding.

"Daddy, he hit the squirrel. That's not nice! All the squirrel wanted was his nut. He destroyed a perfectly good squirrel…" Goten said as he shed a tear.

"Awww…the poor squirrel…" Goku sadly said.

"Why'd you hit the squirrel! You killed it for no reason!" Trunks shouted.

"The bushy tailed moron was in my way and I had no time to dodge it."

"You could have punched the brakes…"

After 20 minutes of silence they saw the first billboard for Super Happy Funtime Land.

"Dad, we're only two hours away from Super Happy Funtime Land!" Trunks excitedly said.

"Yes, but we still have a lot of ground to cover." Vegeta said.

_Oh why did I have to get myself into this… _

Goku's head bobbed as he quietly snoozed in the front seat as they drove along. After a half hour of assorted billboards, road signs, and dead birds squashed into the pavement, the boys became bored and impatient.

"I've gotta go pee…" Trunks mumbled.

"I'm hungry! Can we get something to eat?" Goten asked.

"Fine, we'll stop for a few minutes to get some food." Vegeta assured the boys.

"Food! Did someone say food!" Goku immediately popped out of sleep and became excited.

"Yes, we're stopping for something to eat Kakarrot. Don't try to get too excited."

Vegeta headed for the exit ramp from the highway and searched the road for a restaurant or fast food place. As he did this, Trunks bounced up and down in the back seat and Goten rubbed his stomach. Vegeta spotted a McDonald's, flew into a parking space and cut the engine. Everyone got out and stretched their legs and headed for the door.

Immediately when they stepped through the doors, the smell of hamburgers and fries filled their nostrils.

"Mmmmmm…" said Goku and Goten.

"GOTTA PEE!" Trunks shouted as he ran for the bathroom.

Vegeta shook his head disapprovingly. "That kid has a bladder the size of a squirrel's."

They waited for Trunks to finish and then they headed over to look at the food choices.

Goku stepped up to the register. "I'd like two big macs, two large fries, a m&m's mcflurry, a chocolate shake and a large lemonade. What would you like Goten?"

Goten walked up and replied, "I'll take a oreo mcflurry, a vanilla shake, a 20 piece mcnuggets, and a large coke."

"Will there be anything else?" said the pimply-faced teenager at the register.

"Vegeta, you and Trunks go ahead and order. Lunch will be on me."

"Thanks Goku!" Trunks said as he approached the cashier.

Vegeta slowly walked up behind Trunks and looked to his left at Goku. "Thanks Kakarrot."

After they ordered and Goku had paid (the total came out to be $62.24) they sat down at a booth and began to devour everything on the table, except for their wrappers and trays.

People in booths and tables surrounding their table stared at them with their eyes practically bulging out of their heads. Right after the boys finished their meal, they deposited their trash in a nearby garbage can and headed out to the car.

"Bet you can't do this," Trunks said as he began to burp and opened the car door, "A…B…C…D…"

"I can do that!" Goten replied as he began to burp, "A…B…" He then stopped burping. "Uhhhhh…what comes after B?"

"C? Duhhh!"

"Ohhhhh, yeah, I forgot."

They all climbed into the car and Vegeta quickly sped out of the parking lot and drove like a maniac back to the highway. They quickly headed down the highway as their destination grew closer. The boys whipped out their gameboys and began to play red and blue.

"Hey Goten, did you get pokemon yellow?" Trunks asked.

"Uh-huh. Did you?" Goten replied.

"Yup. What's your favorite pokemon?"

"I like blastoise."

"Ewww, blastoise? I like charizard. Even though it is at a disadvantage, charizard would beat the crap out of blastoise any day!"

"Uh-uh! Blastoise would win!"

"No, it's charizard all the way. He is always guranteed to win."

"No, he isn't!"

"If you don't stop fighting, I'm going to rip those games out of your hands and chuck them out the window!" Vegeta shouted.

"Boys, I would calm down if I were you. We don't want to get Vegeta angry." Goku said.

After another hour of driving, Super Happy Funtime land came into the view. As they got closer, they could hear the roar of the roller coasters and screams of happiness and terror.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Goten and Trunks happily announced.

"Calm down boys, we don't want you peeing your pants out of excitement." Vegeta said.

"Dad, seriously? Gross. No one's peeing their pants. We're not babies." Trunks countered back.

Vegeta followed the signs down the road and took a turn onto the exit ramp. He dodged all traffic possible as they sped down the road. The boys bounced up and down in the back seat, out of excitement, and Goku lazily looked out the window as everything quickly blurred by. He then noticed Super Happy Funtime Land coming into view in front of them.

"WOW! I've never seen something so big and so fun in my life!" Goku said.

"It's an amusement park, Kakarrot. It's supposed to be big and fun. Haven't you ever seen one before?" Vegeta replied.

"No. I've never been to an amusement park. We never had the time to go."

"Then just be glad we invited you. This is gonna be fun."

They pulled into the front gates of Super Happy Funtime Land and pulled up to the parking lot. A long line waited to pay for parking. Finally, after 10 minutes of waiting, they made it to the front of the line.

"The parking fee is $10." The nerd in the booth boringly said.

"Here you go Vegeta. I'll also pay for parking." Goku said cheerily.

"Thanks Kakarrot."

Vegeta handed the nerd the money and they pulled into the parking lot. They were able to slip into a parking spot near the entrance. Vegeta cut the engine and opened his door. They all got out of the car and stretched.

"Man, being in a car for hours can really make your legs and arms feel weird." Goku said as he stretched.

The sun beat down on them as they headed for the entrance and then the ticket booth.

"Hello, how are you today sir?" The dork behind the booth said.

"We're just fine." Goku replied for everyone.

"The fee is $15 dollars per child and $25 dollars per adult. And since you have two children and two adults that will be…$80 dollars."

Vegeta pulled out his wallet and handed the dork the cash. The dork behind the booth handed them the tickets and smiled as he said, "Have a good time."

They went through the security check and finally entered the park. The smells of carnival

food instantly floated up their nostrils and the sounds of roller coasters roaring and people

screaming filled their ears. Stores were scattered right outside the entrance and huge roller coasters towered over them. Goten and Trunks grabbed a park map and began to look at the pictures of the rides.

"Hey dad, look at the map. There's a new ride called the Demonator! I wanna go on that!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Me too!" Goten shouted.

"We'll see, boys. Remember, there are plenty of rides here that we can ride." Vegeta said.

"How about we just walk around and see what there is and go on what looks interesting." Goku replied.

"Well, Kakarrot, that's a great idea. I never knew you could be this smart."

They walked past the stores and towards the rides. Along the way, Goku and Vegeta were showered with a bunch of "Can we go to the gift stores?" and "I want that" by the two boys.

"Hey dad, look! Bumper cars! Can we ride that?" Trunks asked.

"Bumper whats?" Goten asked.

"I guess so Trunks. Kakarrot, do you and Goten want to come?"

"Sure!" Goku replied.

They headed over to the small line and waited a few minutes. As they waited, many people showed up to ride the bumper cars too.

"Dad. That's a lot of people." Goten said.

"Yup. There are millions, even billions of people in the world." Goku replied.

A big, tough, and muscular man with a tattoo of Spongebob on his arm stood behind the podium with the controls for the ride. He opened up the gate and let the last people out and then allowed the boys to enter.

Vegeta instantly grabbed the car with the flames on it and jumped in. Goku grabbed the car with Shenron on it and Trunks grabbed the one with the seven dragonballs on it. Goten lazily walked over to one that had a rainbow unicorn on it and climbed in.

"What do I do now? And why did I have to get the dumb rainbow unicorn car." Goten asked.

"Rainbow Unicorns are not stupid!" Vegeta shouted. The guy spoke into the speaker, "Please keep your hands and feet in the car at all times. Enjoy your ride."

They all stepped on the gas and began to race around in a circle. Vegeta immediately slammed Goku into the wall and sped off laughing.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Goku shouted as he pursued Vegeta.

Goten plowed into the side of Trunks' car and then Vegeta flew into the back of him. Goku immediately punched the gas as hard as he could and crashed into Vegeta and slammed him into the wall.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta shouted.

Goten and Trunks swiftly sped towards each other and collided. Everyone watched as they all swerved around the metal floor, trying to collide with one another. All of a sudden, they all collided head on with each other and a loud boom could be heard. Smoke filled the area and the sound of something hitting the floor rang in everyone's ears. When the smoke cleared, all four sat there laughing.

"Oops." Goku laughed.

"You may now exit the ride. I hope you enjoy your visit at Super Happy Funtime Land." The guy said not noticing what had happened.

As soon as the boys had left the ride and walked away the guy looked over and noticed the damage. He was immediately confused at the sight of the broken cars and carnage on the floor. He quickly picked up his bullhorn and shouted, "I'm sorry to say, but the bumper cars are broken!" The guy quickly sped off as the crowd burst out with a melancholy "Awwwwww…"

"Can you believe that our collision made those bumper cars blow up?" Goku laughed.

"It was pretty funny. I wasn't expecting that at all!" Vegeta said.

All of the sudden they heard a girly screech of terror erupt from their left. They looked over to see a small baby roller coaster that went in a loop and had one small bump in the track. The name of the ride was "The Mitten."

"That's the lamest ride I've ever seen." Trunks said.

Another girly shriek erupted as the car went over the bump. The boys looked closely at the car and noticed Marron giggling and smiling and Krillin whimpering with a look of fear on his face next to her.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever seen." Trunks said, his mouth gaping.

"I've never heard a grown man shriek like a girl." Goten said, wierded out.

"What a wimp…" Vegeta laughed.

"And this was the same guy I trained and fought those many enemies alongside with?" Goku mumbled, confused.

They then noticed 18 sitting on a nearby bench with her arms folded across her chest and a red balloon in one hand. She laughed quietly to herself as she watched Krillin once again scream in terror. The ride soon came to a stop and Marron jumped out of the car smiling. Krillin followed behind her, trembling the whole way back to the bench. "Ah, here come my two babies." 18 sneered, accenting the babies part towards Krillin.

"It's not funny! That ride was seriously scary." Krillin mumbled defensively.

"Maybe for two years olds Krillin. You're a grown man. Marron smiled the whole time." 18 countered back.

The boys approached 18, Krillin and Marron.

"Hi!" Goku said happily.

"Oh, hi Goku." Krillin coolly said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're spending some family time together."

"Oh. We came here just to have some fun. Plus, Vegeta promised Trunks that he'd take him. Oh and we just saw you on that last ride with Marron."

A scared and embarrassed look came over Krillin's face. Meanwhile, 18 stood up and handed the balloon back to Marron.

"What's the matter, Krillin? The same guy who fought Frieza couldn't take a simple little kiddy ride?" Vegeta said mockingly.

"Why don't you ever say anything nice?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, he thinks of nice things. He just never says them." said Trunks.

"Let's go Marron. Let's go on a different ride. C'mon 18."

Marron took Krillin's hand and switched the balloon to her other hand. They began to walk away as Krillin said "See you around." Marron then tripped and stumbled and lost the grip of her balloon. The balloon quickly darted through the sky. Marron got up and began to cry as she watched her balloon float away.

Vegeta quickly jumped up and grabbed the balloon and landed with a thump on the pavement. He then approached Marron, knelt down and handed her the balloon. "You better hold this balloon tight or you may loose it next time." Vegeta said as friendly as possible. He then walked past Goku, Goten and Trunks to find something else to ride.

"Am I dreaming, or did I just see Vegeta being friendly and doing something nice for a change?" Krillin asked.

"Why can't he be that friendly and nice to others?" Trunks mumbled.

Goku, Goten, and Trunks then turned around and began to catch up with Vegeta, leaving Krillin and 18 stupefied where they stood.

"Hey, Vegeta, did you just actually do what we saw?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Vegeta replied, his face growing hot with embarrassment.

"Why? This just isn't like you."

"I just didn't want to see the kid cry."

"But you've watched me cry many times. How come all of a sudden you're compassionate and it's not to me or mom?" Trunks said.

"It's different. She's a little girl, you're a boy and you're supposed to be tough, no matter what happens. End of story."

"But…"

"I said end of story!"

They continued to walk in silence until Vegeta excitedly shouted, "Hey look a carousel! Let's ride that!"

"Dad, that's lame." Trunks said.

"I'll go on." Goten volunteered.

He went over to the ride, which was now letting people on. He climbed on a random horse. The horse just so happened to be a rainbow unicorn. He looked over at Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks as he said, "Hey are you guys coming too?"

"I guess I'll go. If Goten wants to ride it I'll ride it." said Trunks.

Trunks stepped up onto the flooring of the carousel and sat on the one next to the Goten.

Vegeta and Goku followed behind trying to pick which horse to ride.

"HEY! I WANT THE RAINBOW UNICORN!" Vegeta shouted as he ran over to Goten. "But I'm already on this one."

"Beat it kid!" Vegeta said as he whacked Goten off the horse. He then climbed on as Goten hit the floor with a thump.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? It's no big deal. It's just a dumb horse." Trunks said.

"It's not just any horse, Trunks! It's a rainbow unicorn!"

"You could of just asked Goten nicely to get off instead of knocking him to the ground..."

A few tears slipped out of Goten's eyes as he picked himself up and rubbed his head. "That hurt! You can't just go around punching people! Why can't you treat others like you treated Marron?" Goten said as he walked over to the horse next to Goku's and climbed on.

The ride then began to slowly budge as the horses came to life. The ride gradually grew faster as the four boys' smiles widened.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Vegeta said.

"Hehehe!" Goten and Trunks giggled.

As all the riders smiled and laughed as they felt the wind brushing through their hair, Vegeta imagined himself actually flying through the air on a rainbow unicorn. The sunlight shined on his hair and he could taste the clouds. As they glided through the air, the unicorn left a rainbow streaking across the sky behind it.

After a few minutes the ride slowly came to a stop and they all got off.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Vegeta stopped the boys. He went over to the girl operating the ride and asked her, "Can you take a picture of us with the rainbow unicorn?"

"Uh, sure." The girl said confusingly as she took the camera from Vegeta's hands.

He jumped onto the unicorn and had himself and Trunks sit back to back. Goku stood behind the tail of the unicorn and Goten stood near it's thigh.

"Uh, everybody say cheese." the girl said awkwardly.

"Cheese!" The camera flashed and Vegeta grabbed the camera out of the girl's hands.

"Thank you!" he said happily as he walked away staring at the photo on the small digital screen. "It turned out perfect!" he said as he gave everyone else a peek.

"I'm hungry again, dad." Trunks aid to Vegeta.

"Okay, we'll go get a snack." Vegeta replied

Goten walked over to Goku and tugged on his pants. "Dad. Now I've gotta pee."

"Okay Goten. We'll find the bathroom." Goku assured him.

They looked at the map and all agreed to go to the food court which wasn't too far from their current location.

As soon as they got their Goten made a mad dash for the bathroom.

They all stood there and waited for Goten to come back out. After five minutes had passed Vegeta said, "Man! How much pee can that kid hold?"

Just then, they saw Goten emerge from the bathroom with white foamy stuff on his face.

"Goten, what do you have on your face?"

"Whipped cream. But for some reason it tasted awful and smelled like flowers."

"Goten, that's soap. You're not supposed to eat it."

"But how could it be soap if it looks like whipped cream?"

"Because it's foaming soap."

"Oh."

"Kakarrot, you're kid is a real genius." Vegeta announced sarcastically.

Goku looked down at Goten. "What am I going to do with you?" Goku then went over and wiped the soap off Goten's face with his sleeve. "There, all better!"

They headed over to the snack cart and got a few sodas, bags of chips , some cotton candy, and a bag of peanuts. Then they all sat down at a wooden picnic table with a checkered red and white table cloth on it and set down their snacks. They each got a soda, a swirl of cotton candy, and a bag of chips. They passed around the peanuts and they each took a few out. When Goten got the package of peanuts, a sad look clouded his face. He looked down at the picture of a squirrel holding a nut on the package. Tears began to slowly drip out of his eyes.

"What's the matter, Goten?" Goku asked.

"It's the picture of the squirrel. It makes me think of the squirrel Vegeta mowed down on our way here. He ruined a perfectly good squirrel!" Goten sadly replied.

"Don't worry, Goten. That squirrel is probably running around in other world with the other squirrels right as we speak." Goku reassured him.

"Ya think?" Goten said as he brightened up a little bit.

"I know so. I've been to other world before."

"Okay!"

Vegeta leaned over to Trunks and whispered, "I wonder what happens when that kid sees a lightbulb burn out."

Trunks quietly giggled and went back to munching at his chips.

After they finished they took a sigh of relief as they began to feel full.

Goku and Vegeta looked over at Trunks and Goten and noticed that they had cotton candy all over their faces.

"Trunks! Look at you you're a sticky mess!" Vegeta said.

"And Goten, how much cotton candy did you get into your mouth? You've practically got a cotton candy beard." Goku said.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and began to laugh at the sight of each other.

"Our dads our right, Goten. We are a mess!" Trunks laughed.

Goku and Vegeta dragged the two boys to the bathroom and washed them up. As they exited the bathroom Trunks laughed to Vegeta, "Hey! This time Goten didn't eat the soap. Or should I say the 'whipped cream?'"

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks burst into laughter and Goten stood their hurt. Even his own dad was laughing at him.

"Lighten up, Goten. It was just a joke. There's no need to take it personally." Goku cheerily said.

"Whatever…" Goten replied distantly.

They all exited the air – conditioned food court and back into the blistering summer sun.

"Ick! It's so hot out here!" Trunks whined.

"Trunks, let me see the map. Maybe there will be some water rides." Vegeta said.

Trunks reached into his pockets, but found nothing. "Uh, dad. I lost it."

"What do you mean you lost it?" Vegeta yelled.

"It must have fallen out of my pocket and I didn't notice."

"Oh, that's just great! Now we'll never now if there are any water rides!"

"Vegeta, lighten up. It's not his fault. We'll eventually find another map." Goku calmly replied.

"Hey, how about we just go on that." Goten said as he pointed up at a ferris wheel. "It looks like it goes really high. We could probably see the whole park from up there."

"Great idea, Goten!" Goku replied.

Vegeta began to clap. "Congratulations Goku. That's the smartest thing I've heard or seen Goten do today."

"What do you mean by that?" Goten asked.

"Goten, he's saying you're stupid." Trunks replied.

"I'm stupid?"

"No, son. You're not stupid. You just still have a lot to learn." Goku reassured him.

All four of them headed over to the ferris wheel and found that only a few people had gathered to ride, but many people had followed them in. After only a few minutes, they had finally reached the front of the line and were boarding. They patiently sat down and waited to reach the top. After a few minutes, the boys were gazing out the window at everything underneath them.

"Hehehe…those people look like ants and the cars look like toy cars!" Trunks giggled.

"Hey look at all those big slides over there." Goku pointed to the east of the park. "And they look like they empty into pools of water."

"They look like puddles…" Goten laughed.

"That is a water park, Kakarrot! And it looks like it's part of the amusement park. That's where we're going after we are finished on this ride, we'll head over there."

Goten and Trunks stared at a big oak in a park across the street. They watched as a bushy tailed creature quickly plunged out of a tree and slammed against the ground. "Oh, no! Not another one!" Goten cried. Trunks then tapped Goten on the shoulder and pointed towards the squirrel that had gotten up and was shaking its head. "Yay! The squirrel's okay!" Once they climbed out of the car they sped to the water park. They soon heard the splash of water and they could smell chlorine.

"Hey, dad how are we supposed to go on these slides without bathing suits?" Trunks asked.

"We'll just go on with the clothes we're wearing right now." Vegeta replied.

"Now just hold on a second, Vegeta. I was reading the rules on the board and it says you must wear bathing suits on the rides." Goku said, bursting Vegeta's bubble.

"Now what do we do?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad, I'm hot…" whined Trunks.

"How about we go over to that store over there? Maybe they'll sell bathing suits." Goten suggested.

Vegeta began to clap again. "Another brilliant idea, Goten! Kakarrot, when did your son get so intelligent?"

"I don't know…" Goku replied stupidly.

They all entered the store and were hit with a blast of cold air.

"Aaaaahhhhh…" Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

They looked around. Bathing suits lined the walls and racks all over the store. Goten and Trunks quickly ran over to the kids' section and Goku and Vegeta followed closely. They helped the boys pick out ones that would fit and then they went to look for themselves. They went up and paid for the suits and then exited the store. They found a nearby bathroom and went in to change. When they came out, they all looked awesome in their new suits. Of course, Vegeta emerged wearing a black suit with rainbow unicorns all over it.

Goku, Goten and Trunks giggled as Vegeta made a rainbow with his hands and went "RAINBOWS!"

They went over to one of those rent-a-lockers and stored their stuff in it. Vegeta stuck the waterproof ticket in the inside pocket of his bathing suit and they walked off to go on some slides.

"Let's go on all of the slides!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

"We'll see…" Vegeta trailed off as he gazed at a giant water slide. "We're going on that one first!"

They jumped on the back of the never ending line and happily waited. But as each minute passed the boys grew more impatient and Vegeta became angrier. By the time they had reached the front of the line, two hours had passed.

"Finally!" Vegeta shouted as he climbed onto the two person inner tube with Goku.

"This is gonna be so much fun, Vegeta!" Goku happily shouted.

Goten and Trunks listened to the splashing of water as Goku and Vegeta pushed off and plunged out of sight into the darkness of the tube. Not soon after they had disappeared, Goku's happy laughs could be heard followed by Vegeta's girly-man shrieks.

"I can't wait to get on!" the two boys giggled.

They climbed onto the inner tube and plunged into the darkness. They felt water hit their hands and feet as they swiftly slid down the narrow passage. All of a sudden, they could see light at the end of the cave and they were plunged into the pool. Both boys emerged from underwater happily giggling. "Hehehe…let's do that again!"

They rejoined up with Vegeta and Goku and they headed for more rides. The came upon

a surfing ride. As they waited on line, they watched many people stumble and plunge into the pool. The first one up was Trunks who kept his balance for two minutes before he finally it and was plunged into the pool. Next came Goku. Instantly, he showed impressive balancing skills.

"It's just like riding kinto' un!" Goku shouted.

After surfing for ten minutes, the guy operating the ride forced Goku to finally get off and give someone else a turn.

Vegeta then stepped up and was able to keep his balance for thirty seconds until he crashed into the water below.

"How come I only stayed on for thirty seconds when you stayed on for ten minutes?" Vegeta shouted furiously.

"Like I said before, it's just like riding kinto' un." Goku replied.

"What the heck is a kinto' un?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a magic cloud that only the pure of heart can ride. I was given one when I was a little kid."

"I don't believe you."

"Here, I'll show you! KINTO' UN!"

A yellow cloud quickly sailed through the sky and landed next to Goku.

"You can't ride that thing! You'd fall right through!"

The crowds' eyes almost popped out of their heads as they watched Goku stand on the cloud and soar through the sky. He soon landed and watched kinto' un fly off.

"See? I told ya."

Everyone stood and stared in disbelief and silence until Goten finally got on the surfboard and decided to give it a try. Goten was able to stay on a minute and a half until he slipped and plunged into the water. His head soon surfaced and he began to climb out. Everyone stared at him as he stood there and asked, "What is everyone staring at?" He then looked down and back at the water. His trunks were still floating in the pool. Goten plunged back into the pool, grabbed his suit and quickly slipped them on. He quickly climbed out of the pool once again, his face hot with embarrassment. He began to walk away and sat in the shade of an umbrella and weeped.

Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta ran after Goten and Goku kneeled down next to him. "It's okay Goten, I bet plenty of people have lost their bathing suits on water rides. You can't be the only one." Goku said this assuringly as Vegeta and Trunks began to laugh behind them at what had happened just a few moments ago. Goten began to cry harder at the sound of their growing laughter. "Hey! Knock it off! You're not helping his self esteem! How would do you like it if it happened to you?" Goku angrily shouted and then went back to comforting Goten.

"Goku's a good dad…I wish my dad cared that much about me." Trunks thought as he looked over at Goku and Goten.

Goku soon got Goten to calm down and he picked him up and hugged him and then set him down. "It's okay, son. Pick your head up and just walk away."

"Okay, well I want to go on the lazy river, so you guys can go on some more slides. If you want to go somewhere else, just come and get me." Goku said as he turned around, grabbed a one person tube and jumped into the river.

Three hours passed when finally Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta got tired of standing on lines and going down slides and finally decided to go search for Goku. By now it was sunset and the neon lights on the rides for the park glowed. The water park would soon be closing so they needed to get Goku and changed. They plunged into the river and instantly spotted him lounging on an inner tube.

"Hey, dad!" Goten shouted, but he got no answer. They caught up with Goku to find him asleep and that he had a nice tan going.

"Hey, let's flip your dad into the water and see what happens." Trunks giggled.

"Okay." Goten giggled back.

"Okay, on three. One…two…three, flip!"

Goku was instantly plunged into the water and he surfaced breathing hard.

"What'd you do that for?" Goku angrily shouted. "Was it really necessary to try to drown me?"

"Dad, chill. We just wanted to see what would happen." Goten innocently said.

Goku's frown quickly transformed into a smile as he began to laugh and said, "I can't stay mad at you guys! I gotta admit, that was pretty sneaky of you. But it was probably funny to look at."

They all exited the river and headed towards the lockers. They all took their stuff and headed towards the bathroom to go slip back into their dry clothes.

Goku, Goten, and Trunks watched as Vegeta finally came out wearing a black shirt with the rainbow unicorn on the front.

"Hey, when did you get that shirt?" Goku asked.

While you sleeping on the raft we went to the gift shop and found these. We all got one. See?" Vegeta said as he pointed to the boys. "We also got one for you."

Vegeta pulled out another one of those shirts and Goku changed right into it.

"That's better! Now I'm part of the gang!" Goku replied excitedly.

"And what gang is that?" Vegeta asked.

"The Rainbow Pony gang!"

"IT'S A UNICORN!"

"Hehehe…" Goten and Trunks snickered.

"Okay, how about we go on the Demonator like you boys wanted and then we could head home. It's getting late." Goku said.

"Yay!" Goten and Trunks shouted while jumping up and down.

"Okay Kakarrot, but where is the ride?" Vegeta asked.

"Uhhhhh…I don't know." Goku stupidly replied.

"Let's go look for a map." Trunks suggested.

"Hey, look! There's one on the ground over there." Goten pointed out. He then went

over, picked up the map and opened it up. "It looks like it's been stepped on, but I doesn't have anything on it."

Vegeta took the map and looked at it. "It's a roller coaster, right?"

"Uh – huh!" Trunks replied.

"Okay. According to the map if we head straight, we should find it on the other side of the park."

"Let's go then!" Goku said.

They followed the concrete path to the Demonator. They gazed at the glowing neon lights and the different booths that offered games, food, and other related items.

"Hey look! Tattoos! I'm gonna get one!" Vegeta shouted.

"What kind of tattoo would you like?" Asked the muscular guy with the Powerpuff Girls tattoo.

"I'd like a rainbow unicorn tattoo." Vegeta replied.

"Are you serious? A rainbow unicorn tattoo?" the guy laughed.

"Says the guy with the Powerpuff Girls tattoo."

"Touché." the guy said as began to start drawing the tattoo on Vegeta's left arm.

After a few minutes the guy said, "all done!" Vegeta paid the man and came back to show off his awesome tattoo.

"That's the most epic looking rainbow unicorn I've ever seen." Goku said. "I'm gonna get a tattoo, too!"

The boys watched as he went and sat down, said something to the guy and endured the painful applying of the tattoo. After a few minutes, Goku got up and paid the man and came back to show off his tattoo.

"Hehehe! It's a giraffe!" Vegeta laughed.

"Can we get tattoos?" Trunks and Goten asked. "No, you're too young." Goku and Vegeta said. "Aww, I wanted to get a tattoo of a squirrel holding a nut." Goten said as they began to walk away. Then they all began to start heading towards the direction of the Demonator once more. The park bursted with happiness and bright lights lit up the whole area. On the way, the boys came upon a photo booth that advertisied free picture taking.

"Hey! Let's get a picture in front of the neon lights of the rides." Vegeta said.

He went over to the booth, handed the girl the camera and then grabbed Goku, Goten, and Trunks and they all posed for the camera. They saw a flash and Vegeta immediately grabbed his camera from the girls's hands. He looked down at the picture and smiled. Goku and Vegeta stood next to each other at a diagonal showing off their new tattoos. Goten and Trunks stood in front of them. Trunks waved around a peace sign while Goten gave him bunny ears.

They then began to start their journey once again to the Demonator. After a few minutes, the Demonator came into view and they could hear terrified screams coming from the ride. They reached the line and joined the many people who were waiting.

"Ugghhh! We've got a two hour long wait ahead of us!" Trunks whined.

'Don't worry, Trunks. Just think of how much fun we're gonna have on the ride. Then it's worth the wait." Goten said.

An hour and a half slowly passed until they could see the front of the line. Vegeta had just returned from getting corn dogs for Goten and Trunks when Goku said, "Uh – oh. I've gotta go pee."

"Kakarrot, can't you hold it? We're almost to the front of the line." Vegeta said.

"Maybe…but since we're gonna be in the same row…"

"Go pee." Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten said in unison.

They watched Goku make his way towards the entrance and disappear.

"If he doesn't make it back in time, we're still going on the ride, right?" Trunks asked.

"If he's mauled by a bear, we're still going on the ride." Vegeta replied.

Goku soon returned with a sigh of relief. By the time he had gotten back, they were next in line.

"I can't wait to get on! Feeling the wind through my hair, feeling my adrenaline rushing…" Trunks said.

Vegeta looked up at the humungous roller coaster and listened to someone scream. He trembled a little as he said, "Kakarrot, I'm scared."

"It's okay Vegeta, you'll have us with you the whole time. Plus, you've gone too far to quit now." Goku replied.

_Kakarrot's right. I've come too far to quit now. I am a saiyan prince for crying out loud! I can do this! I will ride the Demonator!_

The car came to a stop in front of them and they watched the many people who had ridden it before them. Goten and Trunks grabbed the front car and sat down. They began to excitedly bounce up and down. "I can't wait to ride!" they screamed.

Vegeta took a deep breath as he sat down next to Goku in the car behind the boys. He listened as one guy who had just got off the ride say, "That ride was insane! I feel like one part of me has died, but another part has been reborn."

Others slowly boarded behind them and the seat belts locked.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. Enjoy the ride." The girl said as the cars slowly started to budge. Vegeta trembled as they slowly went up the steep slope. Goku smiled and cheered and the boys bounced in their spots. They reached the top and the cars stopped.

"What happened? Did the ride break?" Vegeta asked himself.

All of a sudden, they were plunged down the slope at incredible speeds. Everyone held their arms in the air as they screamed out of joy and terror. Vegeta screamed like a little girl as they went through slope after slope, loop de loops, and twists and turns.

They soon reached a stop and everyone got off, amazed at the awesomeness of the ride. They all exited the ride, their mouths gaping in awe and their hair blown back. They were handed t-shirts on their way out that had a picture of the Demonator on it and said 'I Rode the Demonator' on top of the image.

As they exited through the gate for the Demonator, Vegeta said, "It was like getting a piggy back ride on a wild tiger through the eye of a tornado."

They all shook their heads and their hair took back its original forms. They then walked towards the exit of the park with their stuff and headed for the car.

Vegeta dropped their stuff in the trunk and they buckled up and sped off.

"That was so much fun!" Goku shouted.

"That was the greatest day of my life. I feel like something inside of me has changed." Vegeta announced.

They drove back to the highway and the car flew down the road. After and hour of driving, they decided to stop for pizza. Vegeta headed for the exit and they went down the road. He pulled into the parking lot and swiped a spot. He cut the engine and they walked inside. Vegeta and Goku each devoured their own large pie while Goten and Trunks shared one. They soon left and set back off for home. Even though it was 11:00 at night, the highway was still alive and many cars raced down the road. Goku turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until he came upon Hot Chelle Rae's "Tonight Tonight." Everyone began to happily burst into song, even Vegeta.

"It's been a really, really messed up week, seven days of torture, seven days of and my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She's a California dime, but it's time for me quit her. La, La, La, whatever. La, La, La, it doesn't matter. La, La, La, oh well, La La, La. We're going at it Tonight, Tonight. There's a party on the rooftop atop of the world. Tonight, Tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight." They all happily sang.

After the song ended, they turned off the radio. Goten and Trunks soon fell fast asleep and Goku snoozed in the front seat. Vegeta exited the highway and went to a 24 hour Walgreens. He had the two pictures they had taken at the park developed. He got two copies of the two pictures and had one of each picture framed in two separate frames that looked exactly the same. He quickly paid and put the stuff in the trunk. He got into the car and looked at Goku and then the boys. They had not moved an inch since he had left. Vegeta smiled as he started the car and drove back to the highway. After driving for an hour, Goku stirred and looked around. The time was 1:30 and they were close to Goku's house. Vegeta took a left onto the dirt road and headed for their house. He slowly came to a stop at the dark house. Goku got out and opened Goten's door. He unbuckled Goten and picked him up while Vegeta got their stuff out the trunk. He handed Goku their stuff and one of the picture frames.

"Thanks for inviting us Vegeta. We had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do this again another time." Goku said.

"Your welcome, Kakarrot. I had fun too. This will truly be a day to remember." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta got back into the car and watched Goku disappear inside. Then he turned around and headed back down the dirt road. He drove back home in silence, thinking about all that had happened today. He laughed to himself and pulled into the garage. He got out of the car and turned on the lights. He grabbed the stuff from the trunk and put it down on the couch. He then headed back for the car and grabbed Trunks. He held him close and looked down at his sleeping face and smiled. He carried Trunks to his room and slipped him into his pajamas and tucked him in. He looked down at Trunks and said, "Trunks, you probably doubt that I love you all the time. I know you can't hear me, but I love you and I'll always be proud of you, even if I don't express it." He watched Trunks smile in his sleep as he said this and then he got up and closed the door.

Vegeta headed back to the living room and took out the picture frame. He examined the picture of them with the rainbow unicorn on the carousel and them in their shirts with their new tattoos. He felt the wooden frame against his hands and looked down at the engraved words that say 'A Day to Remember.' He went to his and Bulma's room and put the frame down on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He then turned off all the lights and went to bed with all that happened that day still flashing in his mind.

That same picture frame still sits where he set it that one night. He still likes to look at it frequently and talks about it with Goku, Goten, and Trunks every once in a while. He doesn't know what everyone else thinks of that day, but for him, that was the best day of his life and truly was 'A day to remember.'


End file.
